Creando Lazos
by LettyHyuuga
Summary: ¿Qué se pasa cuando Harry Potter salva al pequeño Scorpius Malfoy? - Fluffy, Kid fic, Sin parejas


**Fanfic cortito y puro fluffy sobre Scorpius Malfoy, no hay parejas.**

 **Gracias a mis betas Bellatrix_2009 y Meliza!**

La noche de Harry había sido horrible. Aún podía oír el llanto del pequeño Scorpius Malfoy, y se preguntaba si él también se quedó así después del ataque a su casa en esa misma fecha, pero muchos años antes. La fiesta de Halloween en la mansión de los Greengrass fue interrumpida por un ataque violento a los invitados, ni en los tiempos de guerra Harry vio a algo tan feo y sangriento.

\- Oye, compañero, ¿estás bien? - Ron preguntó, poniendo la mano en su hombro. - Sé que fue feo, y peor que fue hoy.

Harry asintió.

\- Continuo oyendo al niño llorar en mi cabeza, tiene la edad de Albus, es sólo un nene y perdió todo... como yo. - Se lamentó Harry, pensando en sus hijos y en cómo era triste que Scorpius fuera a pasar lo mismo que él.

\- Harry, amigo, lo escuchas porque estamos al lado del cuarto del niño Malfoy. - Ron dijo, apuntando hacia la puerta.

\- ¿Pero, por qué? Ya se había calmado cuando lo dejé con los medimagos.

Ron negó, a él, el llanto también le incomodaba, tenía una hijita y casi vomitó al ver lo que habían hecho con algunos niños de la fiesta, había una que llevaba una máscara de dragón, la misma que Rose usó porque Charlie se la trajo de Rumania.

\- Oh, Merlin, eso es insoportable, ¿por qué nadie lo calma? - Harry explotó, abriendo la puerta del cuarto para encontrar a Scorpius Malfoy llorando desde el suelo, claramente después de caer de la cama alta. - Oye, amiguito, ¿por qué estás ahí abajo?

Scorpius lo miró con absoluta tristeza y dolor, aquella mirada que sólo los bebés podían hacer, y que rompió el corazón de Harry en miles de pedacitos, haciéndole coger al niño en sus brazos.

\- Vamos, bebé bonito, cálmate un poco. A tu papá no le gustaría verte tan triste. - El niño continuó sollozando, pero con la cara oculta en su cuello. Harry suspiró de tristeza. – Vamos, ya no llores, estás a salvo, tus papás te protegieron.

Era verdad, Astoria se desangró en el lugar y Draco estaba en estado muy crítico. Después que su esposa fue alcanzada con un hechizo cortante en el cuello, el rubio había cogido a su hijo y lo abrazó en un rincón, así que, todos los hechizos que pasaron el escudo que hizo acertaron en su espalda y sus brazos. Harry creía que el único motivo por el cual no terminó muerto en la fiesta como su esposa fue porque Lucius Malfoy había llegado antes que los aurores y matado a los dos magos que atacaban a sus herederos. El mayor de los Malfoy había sido encaminado a la prisión, ya que, por su libertad condicional no podría usar una varita. Ya debería estar en Azkabán a esas alturas.

\- Tu papá está con medimagos muy buenos, ya verás que se pondrá bien. - Harry dijo, sintiendo una ola de culpa, la verdad era que los medimagos no le dieron muchas esperanzas. Pasó la mano por el pelo suave del bebé y se quedó horrorizado cuando notó que tenía un montón de sangre seca en los cabellos y en la ropa del niño. - ¡Enfermera!

Harry llamó desde la puerta con la voz que usaba para poner en cintura a los aprendices a los cuáles entrenaba a veces en la Central, eso hizo que la encargada de las emergencias viniera apresuradamente por el pasillo.

\- Lo siento, auror Potter, ¿el niño está incomodándolo? Pedí que lo dejasen con un hechizo de restricción en la cama, pero...

\- ¿Un hechizo de restricción? - Harry preguntó con la voz peligrosamente baja. - Es sólo un niño traumatizado.

La mujer hizo una mueca al mirar a Scorpius, que continuaba con la carita oculta en las ropas de Harry, hipando algunas veces.

\- No debería preocuparse tanto con esa clase de personas, señor Potter, no está herido seriamente sólo llora porque es...

\- No termine de decir eso. Voy a llevármelo, y dígale a los medimagos que, si Draco no sobrevive por falta de asistencia adecuada, voy a hacerles la vida un infierno. - Harry dijo, preguntándose mentalmente cuándo Malfoy se volvió Draco para él.

Cuando llegó al pasillo, sosteniendo al niño, que se pegaba a él como si fuera un moñito, Scorpius ya no lloraba, estaba muy quieto. Ron hizo una cara de quién entendía, pero aún así, dijo:

\- Hay leyes, si él no tiene guardianes, debería ir a un orfanato.

\- ¿Un mago en un orfanato muggle? - Harry preguntó horrorizado. - ¿Y uno tan guapo como Scorpius? Sería llevado en dos minutos, las parejas buscan niños así, ¿sabías? Blancos, de ojos claros y rubios. Además, todas las familias pura sangre son medio parientes, luego encontramos alguien que le cuide.

\- No sé si las familias podrán recuperarse tan pronto... fue una masacre.

Harry asintió. Narcissa Malfoy había muerto al lado de Arabela Greengrass, las dos estaban en el jardín, la matriarca Malfoy tuvo que ser la primera, porque estaba con la varita en la mano al morir y no se hubiera ido sin dar mucha lucha. Los atacantes fueron listos para sólo luchar en grupos numerosos.

\- ¿Más muertes fueron notificadas? - Harry preguntó, después de lanzar un hechizo de silencio en el niño.

\- El patriarca Pucey y McNair no resistieron, los medimagos ya vinieron a avisar.

\- No sé en qué estaban pensando aquellos idiotas. – Lo peor de la noche fue capturar al grupo que atacó el baile. Eran jóvenes que habían salido de Hogwarts aquel mismo año, que entrenaron y planearon matar a cuantos sangre pura pudieran. El más sorprendente, era el líder del grupo, un psicópata en toda línea, muy organizado, cruel e inteligente. - ¿Quién va a interrogarlos?

\- Robards ya está en eso, llamó a Mione para ayudar. Sólo tenemos que entregar los informes mañana. - Ron informó.

\- Mejor así, no creo que pueda interrogarlos sin darles unos golpes. - Harry dijo. - Me voy a mi casa.

\- ¿No crees...? ¿No es mejor dejarlo con mi madre? Ella lo va a adorar. - Ron sugirió.

\- Ginny también. - Harry dijo.

\- Él es un Malfoy, si ella se rehúsa a quedarse con él, no vayas a buscar peleas.

\- Yo no busco peleas. - Harry dijo, haciendo una mueca.

Ron soltó un suspiro, se preguntaba por qué su hermana y su mejor amigo se habían casado, sólo para darle trabajo, estaba seguro.

\- Muy bien, pero lleva todo con calma.

\- Siempre lo hago. - Harry dijo. - Ahora me voy, él está cansado y sucio.

X~x~X

Harry llegó a su casa y percibió que no había nadie porque estaba muy silencioso, Ginny debería estar en la Madriguera con los niños.

\- Ahora, tendremos que bañarte, ¿te gustan los baños? - Harry preguntó, con voz calmada y cariñosa. - Vamos, habla conmigo, no seas tímido.

\- Pompas. - Scorpius dije, suavemente… - Y calamar.

Harry sonrió, animado. James y Albus no eran fans de la hora del baño, ni los calamares en miniatura que nadaban por la bañera les hacían dejar de debatirse y tirar agua por todo el lado.

Lo mejor de todo para el auror fue que finalmente pudo sacarle la ropa sucia de sangre y lavar aquel pelo con rizos delicados para eliminar el rojo oscuro que mancillaba el rubio platino. Como Draco hizo para tener un hijo tan bonito y bien portado, Harry no sabía. Scorpius le dejó jabonarle y lavar el pelo sin reclamar, pero cuando dejó de masajear su cabecita, golpeó el agua con su manita.

\- Más. - Scorpius pidió, con aire de autoridad.

\- Ahí está el espíritu Malfoy. - Harry bromeó, pensando si el padre del niño tenía que salir corriendo para hacerle todo cada vez que el rubito usaba ese tono y esos ojitos.

Cuando volvió a masajear el pelo de Scorpius, esta vez con el acondicionador de bebés que tanto le gustaba a Ginny.

\- Bichito mimado. - Harry pinchó cuando el niño cerró los ojos y suspiró feliz.

Cuando Ginny llegó, traía a Albus en brazos y James cogido por una mano para encontrar a Harry en la cocina, intentando hacer que Scorpius comiera sus gachas de avena.

\- Oh, ¿a quién tenemos por aquí? - Ginny preguntó, mirando al niño, que usaba uno de los pijamas de Albus, que le quedaron un poco grandes, haciéndole ver aún más pequeñito.

\- Oh, hola, cariño. - Harry dijo, besando a su esposa y los niños. - Ese es Scorpius Malfoy, hubo un...

\- Oí en la radio, una cosa horrible. - Ginny dijo, probando las gachas y haciendo una mueca. - En serio, Harry, eso está frío y sin azúcar.

\- No cocino hace un tiempo, lo siento. - Harry contestó, mientras desviaba de las manitas de Albus, que intentaba coger sus gafas.

\- Dale gracias a tu suegra por salvarte el pellejo. - Ginny sonrió, mirando a James. - La torta es para él, entrégala.

James ofreció la cesta que traía para el rubio, y Harry finalmente percibió el olor delicioso de calabaza. Ginny murmuraba algo a Scorpius y le daba trocitos de la torta, ganando sonrisas enormes del niño.

\- Harry, hay que bañar a los niños, estuvieron jugando y ayudando a mamá con los dulces.

\- Pero tengo que cuidar a Scorp.

\- Sé cómo cuidar a un niño, muchas gracias. - Ginny pinchó.

\- Entonces... ¿está todo bien? - Harry preguntó, encontrando rara la calma de su esposa.

Ginny se puso un poco roja.

\- Podría fingir que no entendí tu punto, pero cuando Ron nos dijo que lo habías traído sin preguntarme, me quedé muy enfadada, es un Malfoy y... me trae malos recuerdos, pero mamá me tiró de las orejas y me hizo ver que fue lo mismo que te hicieron. Lo entregarían a unos muggles, no es justo que esté sólo en un mundo desconocido.

Harry sonrió, emocionado que ella entendiera. La besó y dejó que cuidara de Scorpius.

X~x~X

Lucius no podía creer que saldría de la prisión nuevamente. Había matado a los sangre sucia con un placer sádico y había disfrutado cada segundo de la agonía de aquellos que intentaban matar a sus herederos. Y fue eso lo que dijo en el juicio en alto y buen tono después de que un auror le murmurara que su hijo estaba muerto y su nieto desaparecido. No esperaba nada más que podrirse en Azkabán, pero Harry Potter le echaba una mano nuevamente, y allí estaban, tres semanas después del ataque, estaba libre nuevamente, sin varita, pero libre para buscar a Scorpius. Ojalá no estuviera en algún sitio muggle de mala muerte.

Al contrario de las expectativas de muchos, no corrió a Malfoy Manor para bañarse o algo así. Primero tenía que buscar a Scorpius. Tragó su orgullo y fue al encuentro del único funcionario del Ministerio que le daría alguna atención. El amargo sabor de la necesidad estaba en su boca cuando tocó en la puerta de Arthur Weasley.

\- Oh, hola, Lucius. - El hombre dijo, parpadeando por la sorpresa. - Por qué estás aquí?

\- Necesito ayuda para saber dónde enviaron a Scorpius, ¿está... vivo? - Lucius preguntó, su voz sonó rara a sus oídos, ya que en la prisión no la usó para nada.

Arthur deseó ser un poco cruel y dejarlo imaginar eso, pero no podría tener esa venganza cuando reconocía el brillo desesperado en la mirada de Lucius.

\- Está perfectamente, estuvo asustado los primeros días, pero ahora sonríe con la familia que lo cuida.

\- Necesito buscarlo, es mi nieto y lo único que me queda en este mundo...

\- ¡Abu! - La voz de Scorpius le hizo girarse con un inmenso alivio.

La sonrisa de su nieto era enorme, estaba en los brazos de Harry Potter, que lucía avergonzado.

\- No podía decirte en el juicio que estaba conmigo, fue un secreto para su seguridad. - Harry explicó.

\- Abu, Harry, abu. - Scorpius pidió, estirando los brazos.

Lucius corrió a cogerlo, sintiendo que la tensión dejaba su estómago.

\- Abu, abu. - Scorpius cantaba en los brazos de Lucius.

\- Sí, ya te traje tu abu, deja de hacerme ojitos. - Harry pidió con una mirada amorosa.

Lucius vio eso y apretó al niño junto a su cuerpo.

\- Es mi nieto, no puedes alejarlo de mí.

Harry podía, y si escuchara a Ginny, lo haría, pero no veía motivos para alejar a Scorpius de Lucius, cuando éste claramente lo amaba y sólo lo había protegido.

\- No pretendía hacer eso, pero tu nieto tiene a mis hijos enrolados en su meñique y mi mujer corriendo tras él como un elfo feliz, entonces...

\- Harry es el elfo, sólo para quedar claro. - Arthur bromeó.

\- Tengo una deuda muy grande contigo otra vez, Potter.

\- Sólo, no lo alejes de nosotros.

\- Además, vas a necesitar de canguros mientras visitas a Draco en el hospital.

Lucius casi cae al oír eso, el auror le había mentido, Draco aún vivía.

\- Papi no despieta, abu. Ya besé, tiré el pelo, pero no me mira. - Scorpius contó a su abuelo, creyendo firmemente que arreglaría todo.

Lucius sonrió. Su nieto era una cosita mimada y odiaba cuando su padre tardaba en despertar para jugar con él, aunque aún estuviera oscuro afuera.

\- Va a despertar pronto y podrás reclamarle todo lo que quieras. - Garantizó a su nieto.

X~x~X

Draco se sentía cansado y con sueño, mucho sueño si era sincero. Deseaba continuar dormido, pero había voces, y una muy molesta. Potter... ¿por qué estaba teniendo una pesadilla con Potter? Peor aún, una pesadilla con Potter cantando con su hijo. Draco podía jurar que oyó a su hijo reír junto con el cara rajada, una imagen muy desagradable que le obligó a abrir los ojos, sólo para cerrarlos nuevamente, no por la luz, ya que el cuarto estaba oscurecido mágicamente, sino por el horror. Aún estaba soñado, era la única explicación. Se atrevió a abrir los ojos nuevamente y la escena horrible continuaba allí.

\- Potter, maldito cara rajada. ¿Por qué mi hijo lleva una corbata Gryffindor? - Draco preguntó, pero no tuvo el efecto aterrador que deseaba porque su voz estaba débil y rasposa.

El maldito tuvo la cara dura de sonreír.

\- Mira, Scorp, tu papá gruñón se despertó. - Harry dijo, divertido.

El niño se lanzó a los brazos de Draco, que le abrazó, feliz de que estuviera vivo y bien, mientras Potter llamaba a un medimago para chequearlo.

\- Potter, si me lo haces terminar en Gryffindor...

\- Ay, cálmate, incluso tu padre no está preocupado con eso, ya toma el té en La Madriguera con mis suegros y todo.

Harry no sabía si reír o preocuparse cuando el rubio se desmayó.

\- Harry, estropeaste a papá. - Scorpius le reclamó, mirándolo muy feo. - Diré a los abus.

\- Si no dices nada, te compro las ranas que querías. - Harry ofreció.

El niño asintió y el auror pensó que por muchas corbatas rojas y doradas que Ginny le pusiera, nunca sería un león.


End file.
